


Announcement

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, bun in the oven, pregancy announcement, pregnancy photo shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A baby announcement is something big. And I wanted to do it quietly. Just call our family and friends and let Prim plan the biggest, most elaborate baby shower imaginable.</p><p>My husband, on the other hand, got it into his head that we needed to do a cute little photo shoot and post the pictures on Facebook."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a pregnancy announcement on Facebook and the wheels started churning.
> 
> Happy reading!

This was all Peeta's idea. I didn't want to do it. Not like this anyway. But Peeta can always come up with some way to convince me of doing things I never even knew I wanted.

It's how we ended up having sex the car once.

Or sneaking off at Finnick and Annie's wedding to make out in a coat closet.

Or the time he got me to go sky diving when I would rather have endured a root canal without pain killers.

But a baby announcement is something big. And I wanted to do it quietly. Just call our family and friends and let Prim plan the biggest, most elaborate baby shower imaginable.

My husband, on the other hand, got it into his head that we needed to do a cute little photo shoot and post the pictures on Facebook.

That's how I ended up here in the kitchen, wearing a frilly apron, and making goofy faces at a camera Peeta set up on the opposite counter.

"Why can't we just take pictures of a cheese bun in the oven?" I asked as hour two rolls around. "I don't look good in this and I've already run out of the room three times to throw up."

Peeta straightens up from the camera, a pout forming on his cute lips. There is something about the pregnancy hormones that had made me want him even more lately. I want to kiss that pout right off his face.

If I didn't also feel the need to empty the non-existent contents of my stomach for the thousandth time.

"Fine." Peeta sighs.

"And now I've made you mad." I huff as I cross my arms and lean against the counter.

"No, you haven't." He says, his voice clipped short. He walks around the counter, places the cheese bun in the oven, snaps a few pictures and turns off the camera. "Better?"

I groan and open my mouth to say something, but he pulls me close for a deep kiss.

"I'm just so happy, Katniss." He murmurs between kisses.

"I know you are." I say. "And I am, too. I just feel gross." I bury my fingers in his hair. "Can I take these clothes off yet?"

"Let me take them off for you." He lifts me up into his strong arms and carries me up to our room. "I'll post that picture later."

"We should probably call my mom first." I suggest as he lays me out on the bed.

"We will, but before that…" He stretches out over me and kisses me softly. Time to celebrate the baby again. And again and again.


End file.
